edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Double D's Cryogonal
Double D's Cryogonal is the ninth Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality Cryogonal's tone and way of communication is always robotic. Upon capture in Frost Cavern, he always focused on its current objectives, reciting them and following them like a robot. Given this quality, it obeys every single order Double D gives it, making its current objective to always battle and defeat its adversaries. Its support moves and Special Defense also provide it with a tough Pokemon to take down, but its weak on Defense. Overview In "Frozen in Combat", Cryogonal fought against Double D's Heliolisk, making its current objective to defeat her. After taking a Thunderbolt, Cryogonal boost its odds with Light Screen, and then fired an Ice Beam, but the attack missed. Though being hit by another Thunderbolt shortly afterwards, Cryogonal remained battle-ready, and fired Ice Beam, which missed once again. As Heliolisk charged for Razor Wind, Cryogonal used Acid Armor, boosting its Defense, but proved futile and was hit by Razor Wind. After the attack, Cryogonal was weakened to the point where it was finally captured by Double D, being sent to his PC. In "Conviction", Cryogonal was withdrawn from the PC, along with Vivillon and Alakazam in place of Blastoise, Scolipede, and Aurorus. It was later called out to partake in a Sky Battle on Route 17. It battled against a Rotom, and since it was an Ice-Type, Cryogonal took no damage from the falling hail. Rotom fired a Shadow Ball, but Cryogonal weakened the impact by using Light Screen. When Rotom used a Confuse Ray, Cryogonal dodged and used Ice Beam, scoring a direct hit. Cryogonal then used another Ice Beam, but was intercepted by Discharge. Rotom then fired Shadow Ball, dealing some damage, but not much. Cryogonal finally used Frost Breath and defeated Rotom with ease. Soon afterwards, the Sky Trainer called out her Butterfree, who was affected by Route 17's hail effect. Though Butterfree's Confide lowered Cryogonal's Special Attack, she still was dealt a nasty blow by Cryogonal's Ice Beam. When Cryogonal then used Frost Breath to finish her off, its attack was repelled by Butterfree's Psychic, taking a lot of damage. With a lot of accumulated damage, Double D changed strategies and recalled Cryogonal for the rest of the battle. In "Formidable Minds", Cryogonal was the second Pokemon Double D used to battle against Olympia, the Anistar City Gm Leader. It was used to battle against Olympia's Meowstic, and was unfortunately dealt a nasty blow from her Psychic. Cryogonal then fired off its Frost Breath, dealing a lot of damage due to the Ice-Type move always being a critical hit. When Meowstic used Shadow Ball, Cryogonal dodged and used Frost Breath once again, but was intercepted by another powerful Shadow Ball. After the interception, Cryogonal used Light Screen, hoping to take less damage. It was then dealt a powerful blow from Meowstic's Psychic, leaving it with little health. Cryogonal then made one more attempt at attacking with Ice Beam, but Meowstic dodged it and used Shadow Ball, which Cryogonal was unable to dodge and was dealt by a critical hit, ultimately defeating it. In "Last Defense", Cryogonal was called out to battle alongside Delibird and Scrafty against the Kankers. Cryogonal's objective was to fight Swoobat, so it used Frost Breath to counter Swoobat's Air Slash, easily plowing through it, though the attack missed in the end. As Delibird and Scrafty were having trouble, Double D commanded for a Reflect, halving the damage of physical moves, though the Ice-Type was not hit with one to begin with. Swoobat then used Attract, but failed since Cryogonal was genderless, but it was still hurt by a Psychic in the end. Cryogonal then used Freeze-Dry, defeating Swoobat with one super effective hit. When the Kankers soon called out Kingdra, Nidoking, and Mamoswine, Nidoking immediately attacked with Stone Edge, though Cryogonal easily dodged with its mobility through the air. It then struck Nidoking with Frost Breath, dealing a lot of damage. Nidoking then attacked and struck Cryogonal with Poison Jab, but Reflect fortunately halved the damage. After Nidoking used Focus Energy then Stone Edge, Cryogonal evasively floated up again and defeated Nidoking with Frost Breath. It then saw Scrafty being on the receiving end of Kingdra and it helped out by using Freeze-Dray and defeated Kingdra, being thanked by Scrafty afterwards. When the Kankers then called out their Absol, Mawile, and Medicham, and Mega Evolved them, Cryogonal was about to use frost Breath but was hit by Mega Absol's Sucker Punch, and the effects of Reflect worn off so it took all the damage, enough to be defeated. In "Inverse Pests", it was revealed that Cryogonal was deposited into Double D's PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Cryogonal was added back to Double D's party. In "Lost", Cryogonal was shown defeating a wild Amoonguss on Route 20. It levitated and noted that it got experience and followed the Eds some more, only to get so far when it spotted a wild Noctowl. With a new target, Cryogonal set its sights on defeating Noctowl. Cryogonal started off with Freeze-Dry, but Noctowl was too fast and dodged. Cryogonal thus blocked the incoming Air Slash with Light Screen, but as the shield lifted, it was hit by Zen Headbutt, hitting the ground hard. It arose back up into the air and huffed out Frost Breath, sending the attack breaking through another Air Slash and causing great damage on Noctowl, leaving Double D to capture him in an Ultra Ball. In "On Thin Ice", Cryogonal was the second Pokemon that Double D used against Wulfric and his Cryogonal. It was revealed that it was a tie between the two. In "Derniere Way", Cryogonal was revealed to have been deposited into Double D's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Cryogonal was revealed to have been added back to Double D's party and trained, having its level up. In "The War is Over", Cryogonal was seen battling against Ed's Delibird. It was seen attacking with Frost Breath, but its attack failed to hit as Delibird ascended and used Fly. Cryogonal then used its Reflect to lower the possible damage, and it worked as Delibird's Fly didn't apply as much damage. Cryogonal then dodged Delibird's Power-Up Punch and attempted to use Freeze-Dry, however, it was left shocked when Delibird used Present and used it as a shield, cancelling out both attacks. The rest of the battle from that point onwards was left unknown. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Cryogonal was transferred from the PC to Double D's house in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Frost Breath * Freeze-Dry * Light Screen * Reflect Trivia * Cryogonal is the third Ice-Type caught by Double, but the first pure Ice-Type he caught. * Cryogonal was the first Pokemon caught with no gender. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Ice Type